Rollplay Solum Episode 21
Recap A fight breaks out The party sets out on ship from Whistleport upriver, to the South. 6 days past Dropor, everyone notices a large metal chain going across the river. About 40 Bugbears appear on both sides of the riverbank. Half of them charge the ship while the rest attack with crossbows. Zanzil uses his engineering to find the weakest link and informs the captain that he can break the chain. While sailing forward the bugbears rain crossbow attacks. The swimming bugbears board the ship using grappling hooks. Zanzil uses the horn of blasting by saying "Yeshok". After a 2nd use, the tree is destroyed, the chain sinks and the ship continues. The Bugbears flee. Shortly afterwards the Captain freaks out accusing Zanzil of being a wizard. The party explains the magical horn was used which reluctantly is accepted. Victarian makes everyone TERRIBLE salmon soup and they continue. Platemail Finally? They stop in Windscheif to reman and re-stock. Tariq and Victarian commission a blacksmith to resize Tariq's full plate and pay Ron to bring the platemail to Dawrah for 200 gold. Spades's Folly After a couple days, sailing through a canyon, a stone giant above them threatens to throw a boulder and crush them if they don't pay his toll. Victarian agrees. The captain addresses the giant as Gregory, reminding him of his deal to pay 20 gold, the giant reluctantly agrees. They continue to the cove and the Captain tosses a sack of gold and a few sheep in the river. After a few days they are drifting under the bridge and a small garrison of voraci guards spits down on their ship. Spades lassos a guard who falls, breaking his neck. The guards draw and unleash their bows. The captain yells at Spades saying "You've doomed us all!" They sail away as Spades tries to lasso a few more with no success. The captain berates Spades and learns that she didn't realize Voraci were no longer "kill on sight". The next day the captain gathers the party (absent of Spades) and suggests they tie up Spades and hand her over to Voraci with a bribe. Later, Tariq suggests they abandon ship but Victarian reasons that then they're just screwing the captain. Karla says "burn the bitch". They decide that handing Spades over is the best option. Sailing past Windhas they notice 3 voraci men. One looks like a spell-caster that casts a spell which Zanzil realizes is whispering wind. They reach a wider, shallower portion of the river where they notice a small army on the coast composed of about 150 archers, a few knights and spellcasters. The captain raises a white flag then says "it's time". Spades expresses a plan to escape with Karla and the baby using the rowboat. Victarian and Tariq arrest Spades and tie her up. Spades yells "I'm pregnant!". Victarian knocks her out and they hand her over to the Voraci army along with a sum of gold. Shortly after this, one of the spell-casters snaps his fingers and the majority of the army disappears. The party sails towards Dawrah. After settling in town, they have to wait 3 weeks for Ron to come with Tariq's armor. it was later revealed that Spades was crucified on the bridge by the Voraci Army Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes